


One Something in the Morning

by seriestrash



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriestrash/pseuds/seriestrash
Summary: This acts as a part 2 to 'So What Now?' You can read this one shot without reading that but why not read some tyrus to feed your soul before the platonic tuffy that is this story?https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988521Summary: After Andi’s party, Buffy get’s a text message from TJ in the early AM which concerns her slightly.





	One Something in the Morning

Hours after another epic Mack party wraps up, Buffy is laying in bed with a smile that’s been plastered on her face for hours. Of course the basketball captain was emotional earlier over the news that one of her very best friends would be going to a different high school but after Buffy returned home to the literal friendship shrine that was her bedroom she felt better about it. The Good Hair Crew would _always _be friends no matter where life took them.

Four two hours now Buffy had been laying in bed texting back and forth with Marty, giggling to herself with every passing message. It was a little after 1am and Buffy knew she ought to be going to sleep soon but her stomach was riddled with butterflies too fluttery to let her sleep.

Buffy’s phone dings again and she picks it up excitedly, expecting it to be another message from Marty even though his last one was expressing that his mother was on him to go to sleep. Instead Buffy is surprised to find TJ’s name in her notifications.

From** T.J. Kippen **1:17am

> Are you awake?

Buffy replies back instantly, a little worried for the late night message.

To **T.J. Kippen **1:17am

> Yeah. Is everything alright?

From** T.J. Kippen **1:18am

> I know it’s late lol but can I call you?

Buffy doesn’t respond to his text, instead she goes right ahead and calls him. TJ picks up after a single ring.

“Hey.” He says quietly.

“Hey.” Buffy also speaks quietly even though her parents were all the way at the other end of the hall and wouldn’t be bothered by the call. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah everything is fine.” TJ says with a nod even though Buffy couldn’t see him.

“Okay.” Buffy says a little relieved but she still found the call out of the ordinary. “Did you just call to say you missed me?” She adds humorously to try ease her lingering nerves.

“Yeah that’s it.” TJ laughs quietly but his chuckles taper off and the line falls silent. Buffy could tell TJ had something on his mind and she had a strong suspicion as to what but she doesn’t push, instead she tried to take some of the pressure off him and lead the conversation.

“So I have some exciting news.” Buffy says cheerily.

“Yeah?” TJ asks.

“Marty asked me to be his girlfriend tonight.” Buffy shares. “Or I asked him out- I’m not really sure but it happened.”

“Marty?” TJ plays dumb and he can almost hear Buffy roll her eyes as she scoffs.

“I know you know him. Stop pretending.” Buffy laughs. 

“I was wondering when you two would finally get together.” TJ smiles to himself, “You two were so obvious back during boys team tryouts.”

“We were not!” Buffy defends, “I didn’t even like him back then.” 

“Okay, sure you didn’t.” TJ mocks.

“I didn’t!” Buffy argues, “Not that I’d tell you anyway.” 

“And to think I thought we were friends now.” TJ laughs. 

“Surprisingly we are.” Buffy says with a small smile, “And that's why I told you.” 

“Cause friends tell each other stuff...” TJ states. 

“Yep.” Buffy says, “If they want to.”

“What if they want to but can’t?” TJ asks. 

“Then they wait until they can.” Buffy says softly, “And when they do say something they usually feel better for it.” 

“So Marty, huh?” TJ asks. 

Buffy accepts that TJ might not be ready to talk and moves on. “Uh-huh,” she says with a slight giggle. 

“I am happy for you.” TJ is still quiet. 

“Thanks, TJ.” Buffy smiles. “Did you have fun at the party?” 

TJ mumbles his response, “Mhm,” a small smile perched on his face. 

“I’m happy for you too then.” Buffy says softly. 

A brief moment of silence passes again and Buffy was about to fill it but TJ speaks up before she gets the chance, “I like Cyrus.” TJ is almost solemn as he says it because he’s built up his nerves about coming out to Buffy for a while now, particularly during the prior conversation. 

“I like Cyrus too.” Buffy says with a small smile.

“But I like him differently and I’m pretty sure you already knew that.” TJ lets out a breath.

“I’m happy _you _told me.” Buffy’s smile grows wider. Whether she had her suspicions or not, it was TJ’s truth to tell. 

“I am surprisingly - or not surprisingly? - happy I told you too.” TJ admits although a little uncertain about how he currently feels. 

“Want to talk about it?” Buffy asks trying her very best not to be pushy. 

“I don’t know, I guess.” TJ says, “I mean, I did call you at 1am.” 

“Yeah, because you miss me!” Buffy laughs.

“And because I’m too chicken to tell you face to face.” TJ frowns. 

“You are many things, TJ Kippen but chicken is not one of them.” Buffy laughs. “You could have texted me and it would have meant just as much.” 

A few seconds later Buffy’s phone vibrates against her ear she puts TJ on speaker and pulls her cell away momentarily to see she's got a new text from the other basketball captain. 

From **T.J. Kippen** 1:23am 

> I’m gay

Buffy smiles at her phone, she clicks to request video chat. TJ answers and when their line reconnects she’s met with TJ’s shy smile as he sits up in bed with a hoodie pulled up over his messy hair. 

“I got your text.” Buffy says with a warm smile. 

“I don’t know why I was so scared to tell you,” TJ’s own smile grows wider, “Cyrus told me you would be really supportive.” 

“You’ve spoken to Cyrus?” Buffy fails to hide the wave of excitement that washes over her face. 

“About him, about me, about _us_.” TJ nods. 

Buffy was just about bursting at the seams. 

“Can you at least pretend like you didn’t already know all of this?” TJ groans. 

“Cyrus didn’t tell me anything.” Buffy insists. “Other than his own story.”

“I know,” TJ nods, “I spoke to him after the party and I asked if I could tell people about myself first. I just mean I know you knew I sorta maybe liked Cyrus.” 

“How did you figure that?” Buffy questions. 

“Lately when we’ve been hanging out you’ve kinda been looking at me in a funny way.” TJ furrows his brows, “But I also thought maybe I was just being paranoid because I was terrified of someone finding out how I felt.” 

“That funny look I was giving you?” Buffy begins, “That was me hoping you liked Cyrus that way.” 

“It was?” TJ raises a brow. 

“I know, it’s strange right?” Buffy laughs softly, “When I first found out that Cyrus and you had become friends I was really hurt.” 

“I know.” TJ frowns, “And I don’t blame you for being hurt.” 

Buffy frowns too, she didn’t want to upset TJ, that wasn’t the point she was trying to get across. “You were literally the last person I ever thought Cyrus would be friends with. I mean I could understand why you wanted to be friends with him - he’s amazing,” Buffy lets out a soft laugh, “But I didn't know why he wanted to be friends with someone who was mean to me.” 

“I didn’t know either, I still don’t.” TJ’s frown deepens. 

“I know now. I’ve known for a while.” Buffy says warmly, “He saw the person you could be- or wanted to be- or the person you really are- He saw you. So when I say that it’s strange, I mean kind of incredible.” Buffy coaxes her head, “That I used to want very little to do with you and now I’m happy we have a lot to do with each other.” 

TJ’s mouth curls into a small smile. “I know it’s not really an excuse but I think I hated myself more back then than I hated you.” TJ is very apologetic, “I’m really sorry I was such a jerk to you.” 

“In a weird way, TJ I’m not sorry at all.” Buffy shrugs lightly with a smile, “Because here we are at one something in the morning and you’ve shared something so incredibly special with me.” 

“I’m_ really_ happy we became friends.” TJ smiles.

“Me too.” Buffy mirrors him and after a smiley moment between them she adds, “Who would have thought us of all people would be friends?” 

“Cyrus.” TJ laughs and Buffy does too. 

“You’re right.” Buffy hangs her head forward as she chuckles. “Maybe I should thank him sometime.” 

“Well since we’re expressing gratitude maybe I ought to thank you.” TJ says. 

“Why?” Buffy furrows her brows, “What have I done?” 

“You told me to get Cyrus a muffin.” TJ says with a kind smile. 

Buffy is touched by such a simple statement, she didn’t want nor need any credit for what the two boys became but hearing TJ give her some tugged at her heartstrings. 

“Yeah but you helped him get his own muffin instead.” Buffy smiles, “I should've seen the person you are now back then.” 

TJ was in gooey overload and his constant smile made his face hurt. “I need to go,” TJ says trying to squash his smile, “Before you ruin my tough guy act for good.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Buffy rolls her eyes with a smile, “Night, Captain.”

“Night, Captain.” TJ parrots with a nod and a grin. 

They both hang up and settle into bed feeling lighter, TJ more so than Buffy. TJ exhales, he had told his mom, Cyrus and now Buffy all of which he was almost certain would be completely supportive prior to actually opening up but each new conversation made TJ feel like he was leaps and bounds closer towards that bigger picture he had spoken about with Cyrus.

Buffy lays in bed and shakes her head with a smile. A year and a half ago Cyrus and TJ’s friendship confused her completely, he was the last person she wanted in Cyrus’ life but now, he was one of the most important and she truly was routing for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was to feed my needs as much as yours I’m sure. The platonic Tuffy friendship we deserve #s4pls


End file.
